Considerable attention has been given to magnetic nanostructures, such as nanodots, nanotubes, nanowires, and nanocomposites for increasing magnetic disk drive capacities. However, as the size of magnetic particles is reduced to a critical value (typically a few tens of nanometer), the magnetic anisotropy energy per particle is comparable to the thermal energy, resulting in superparamagnetic (SP) behavior above the blocking temperature (BT). Such SP nanoparticles embedded in an insulating matrix can be magnetized rapidly by an external magnetic field with a lack of remanence and coercivity, properties which are attractive for magnetotransport and Coulomb blockade effect as well as biomedical applications due to their weak magnetic interaction. However, SP nanofeatures are not suitable for magnetic data storage since beyond the “superparamagnetic limit,” thermal fluctuations at room temperature randomly flip the stored magnetic orientations. One approach reported for overcoming this limitation is to increase the magnetic anisotropy energy of the nanoparticles. Another approach reported is to increase the magnetic anisotropy of zero-dimensional nanomaterials with the extension of one-dimension, for example, from nanodots to nanowires. One-dimensional arrays of pre-patterned perpendicular magnetic nanofeatures such as nanowires, nanotube, and nanorods embedded in a nonmagnetic matrix has therefore been extensively investigated as the next-generation technology for ultra-high density magnetic recording media applications requiring capacities over 500 gigabit/in2. The most popular method presently used for the fabrication of one-dimensional, perpendicular ferromagnetic nanowires is the electrodeposition of ferromagnetic metals into the pores of the oxide films as a template. However, this approach requires complex fabrication steps and will be expensive to scale-up.